disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesomeperson110/Two Different Worlds Collide: Chapter 3
As I got up from my bed I wondered how I'd start changing the world. And how to tell Nick that my parents visited me in my dreams. I smelled the heavenly smell of waffles downstairs- my mother's waffle recipe. I ran down the stairs- to find Nick looking at a notebook. " Makes 12 servings..." he muttered. " Nick?" I asked. " You know how to... make.... waffles?" " Your ma gave me the recipe, and I figured you'd want one." he replied. " Thanks.." I said. " You're the bestest friend ever." " 'Bestest' is not a word, but I'm flattered." he said. " Chocolate or blueberry?" " Chocolate." I replied, sitting down. As he whipped up my chocolate waffle, I sat down to think. I was homeschooled by my parents, and Nick was my neighbor who occasionally came to teach me fun. My parents didn't play with me when I was little, it was only Nick. He took out a glass of milk and my waffle, setting it on the table and sitting down with me. " Oh." he started, " Rika, you're going to high school with me tomorrow." I spewed out my milk. " What? Can't we-" " No." he said. " A-anyways, did anything strange happen overnight?" Looks like he was going to start that subject himself. I was planning to casually fit the dream episode in within our talks, but it looked like he wanted to know right away. And it was an awfully quick change of subject, too. " W-well..." I stammered, " they appeared to me in a dream." " Yeah.." Nick said in surprise. " Wait, your parents?" " Yep." I straightened up. " They told me I had to change the world, or something of the sort." " O-oh." he stammered quickly, then started muttering to himself again: " An earth-changer, huh.... is it light, laughter, or love... Honestly we didn't get love in a long time... I wouldn't mind if she's Light like me.... She doesn't seem like a Laughter child..." " You're muttering to yourself again." I pointed out. " Oh, excuse me." he said. " I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow, if not later." " Uh..." I said. " Bye?" " Bye." he said, and walked right out the front door. Normally after breakfast my parents would begin the homeschool lesson, but now I had time on my hands. I went upstairs, took my easel and paintbrush from its special place in the corner, and went out to the terrace. I looked out at the scenery. Yes, this view would do. I mixed bright hues of greens, blues, pinks, and purples, and started painting the scenery. It was tiresome and tedious, but if it was to be dedicated to my parents it paid off. I scribbled a tiny dedication in the corner, wrapped it in waterproof paper and took it to the cemetery. My parents were buried in a special burial house, since my great-great-great grandparents or something built the cemetery. I pinned the painting to the wall next to their coffins, and sat down for a bit and talked. Even if I knew they wouldn't answer it was okay. A small tear leaked down my eye. My sister, after the funeral, had left for college once more so I was really and truly alone. I was fifteen, to be sixteen in a week. I could be alone, but not like that. " Why.. who did it to you?" I asked. Silence. " Of course." I laughed, with a tear rolling down my face. " I'm alone. Heh. But I will try. To make everyone like I used to be. Not alone, and happy." That was right. I would change the world. And nothing, it be death, abandonment, and loss- was going to stop me from granting it. My parents' dying wish. Category:Blog posts